Summertime Special
by Asanisan
Summary: In which Ryoma gets a summer job and inadvertently learns a bit about the Ryuuzaki family. RyoSaku
1. The Pilot

**Author's Note:**

Hello, everyone. It's been a while. This is actually an old fanfic that I submitted to the _ryosaku community on LiveJournal as part of the 2008 Fanfiction/Fanart exchange. It was done for Bunny Sailor Moon. I hope no one minds that I posted it here. It's been more than 3 years, so I'm sure it got as much of a run on the community as it's going to get. Special thanks go to Bunny for being the inspiration for this fic and for reminding me that I haven't posted it on this site. Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Pilot<strong>

It started with an idiotic idea from his old man.

"Ne, Shonen! How about you get a summer job when we get to Japan?"

"No thanks," Ryoma had irritably said. The slave driver of a baka oyaji. He was only fourteen.

It continued with the old man's habit of annoying the hell out of him.

"Ne, Shonen! I got you a summer job! It's at the beach. An old friend of mine owns a resort there and needs some help during the busy season. He's expecting you tomorrow!"

"I don't want it!" Ryoma had yelled, turning around to find the old man had already turned tail and left.

It would have ended with Ryoma just not going, but the old man was too tricky for that.

"Shonen! Phone!"

Like an idiot, he picked up the phone, even though there was no one that would call him at his home.

"Moshi moshi."

"Ryoma-san? Oh, I'm so thankful for you helping me out this summer! My poor assistant is always running herself ragged. It's our busy season and she really needs some help. She smiles at me all the time and tells me not to worry, but I can tell she's exhausted. It's all my fault for not hiring a nice young man to do most of the heavy lifting that she does all the time, but I was hesitant to hire because she's so cute and I feel responsible for her protection. I didn't know what to do. And then Nanjirou-kun called! I'm sure I can trust the son of Nanjirou-kun. You're such a godsend! I can't tell you what this will mean to me and my assistant."

Ryoma sighed. There was no way his kind heart and honorable nature would let him turn the man down. Although, it was very tempting with his father standing in the doorway and looking so damn smug. Bastard.

"Betsuni."

"Right. Well then, I'll see you tomorrow. My assistant will pick you up from the train station. Thank you very much."

Then there was a dial tone and he couldn't back out. He glared at the old man and went upstairs to pack.

* * *

><p>The train ride was boring, just a bunch of houses and trees and plains to stare at. None of the passengers were very interesting, all of them talking happily in their own little groups. There were no cute girls or kindly old men getting hassled by idiots who didn't know an Eastern grip from a Western grip. There were no senpai-tachi to annoy the hell out of him. So, by the time he stepped off the train, he was ready to start working at the hotel just for something to do.<p>

The station was crowded, full of tourists and vacationers looking for a little fun in the sun. He looked all around the terminal for the hotel owner's assistant. Surely she would be holding up a sign or something to let him know who she was. The only thing he recognized was a familiar head of auburn hair tied back in two long braids.

There was no way it could be her. It was too much of a coincidence.

"Ano, please let go. I-I'm waiting for someone."

There was no mistaking it. It was Ryuuzaki. The stupid girl was in trouble again, judging by the two guys that were hanging all over her, one of which had her by the wrist and was trying to pull her closer. He would have to save her again. If he missed his rendezvous with the hotel owner's assistant, he was going to be super pissed.

"Don't be like that, sweet little lady," he heard the prick who had her by the arm say. "If your boyfriend kept you waiting like that, he must not be very nice. Come with us instead. We'll show you a good time."

"Ano—"

"Ryuuzaki," he called, striding up to the three of them like he was the emperor himself. "Come on."

"Ryoma-kun!" She was glad to see him. And why wouldn't she be? He smirked as he broke the guy's grip on her wrist, taking her hand and pulling her away.

"Oi, oi! You can't just—"

The glare Ryoma sent shut the pathetic loser up right quick, but whatever. As soon as the two guys were lost in the crowd, he dropped her hand and started looking for the hotel owner's assistant again.

"Do you ever stick up for yourself?" he lectured as he searched.

"Gomen, Ryoma-kun. A-arigatou."

"Betsuni," he answered, ignoring her. He thought she would just walk away and get back to whatever she was doing here with a disappointed look like she usually did, but this time she stayed by his side. She wasn't really doing anything. She was just standing there and watching him look for that stupid assistant.

"If you're just going to stand there, you could at least help me look," he grumbled. Her face went red with a deep blush. At least some things were normal. What the hell was she doing here anyway?

"R-right. O-Of course," she said and started to scan the crowd with him. "Ano, Ryoma-kun. What are we looking for?"

"I'm looking for this hotel owner's assistant. She's supposed to be here to take me to the hotel, but the idiot hasn't shown up yet," he grumped.

"H-he didn't t-tell you?" she asked quietly.

"What? What are you talking about, Ryuuzaki?" he asked, focusing on her for the first time since he came across her. She was wearing a strange uniform, with a neat white button-down tee and navy knee length skirt. There was a dragon logo on her sleeve and above her right breast.

"I-It's me. I-I'm the hotel owner's a-assistant. I…I'm here to pick you up."

He was going to kill his old man. The bastard was probably laughing his head off right now back at home. Damn him.

He pulled his cap down over his eyes, trying to hide his anger from the innocent girl. He took a few breaths and managed to rein in his temper.

"Come on," he said to the girl, walking off. She followed behind him obediently, but not without saying something.

"A-ano, Ryoma-kun, it's the other way," she said, pointing in the opposite direction they were headed.

He sighed and shifted his bags on his shoulder in annoyance.

"Why didn't you say so?" he asked agitatedly, stalking off in the direction she pointed.

"Demo, I just did. Ryoma-kun!"

She had to almost jog to keep up with his fast pace. Eventually, he took pity on her and slowed down so she could walk beside him.

"Beni-kun's car should be around here," she said once they reached the outside of the station and the street that sat in front of it. "There!"

She pointed to a little, beat-up sedan that a tall man in a straw hat was leaning against like he was some badass. He was wearing the same uniform that Ryuuzaki was, except he had on a pair of navy shorts instead of a skirt.

"Beni-kun!" she called, waving her hand around wildly.

The man looked up at her with a face younger than Ryoma would have expected from his height. He couldn't be older than seventeen. He had bright blue eyes and dark red hair. He was very handsome and his face lit up when he smiled at Ryuuzaki.

"Sacchan! Took you long enough. What did you do? Stop to see the trains go by?" the man teased.

Ryuuzaki blushed. "No! It's just that these two guys wouldn't leave me alone, but Ryoma-kun saved me."

"Did he?" The man turned a speculative glance his way. "So, you're Echizen's kid, huh? Name's Benimitsu. Put her there."

Ryoma shook the hand Benimitsu held out to him. "Ryoma," he mumbled, finding the man extremely annoying and wishing they could just take a cab and leave the guy behind.

"Nice to meet you. Let's get your stuff in the car and go, huh? Get in, Sacchan. I'll drive this time," Benimitsu said with a laugh.

She smiled at the joke and got in the back seat while he and Benimitsu put his stuff into the trunk of the car. When her door shut, the man turned to him a very disarming smile that reminded him of Fuji-sempai just before he used one of his Counters.

"You may be Echizen's kid, but if I find out you laid so much as a finger on my Sacchan, I'll break every bone in your body. Understand?"

Ryoma didn't care much for threats. He didn't really care what anyone said. He would do what he wanted, especially when it came to Ryuuzaki. So, he smirked and turned away from the tall, menacing man.

"Betsuni."

Benimitsu laughed. "You've got guts, kid. I think I could grow to like you. Just remember that if you do anything to my little cousin, I'll make your life a living hell. Besides that, I think we'll get along great, the two of us, huh? Get in. Oyaji's probably tripping all over himself just to meet you. You sit up front or else he'll get on to me, huh?"

The car ride was silent, the rock station Benimitsu liked to listen to blaring out of the radio. Was this straw hat wearing freak really Ryuuzaki's cousin? The idea made the crazy guy less annoying, but Ryoma still couldn't find it within himself to like Ryuuzaki's overprotective cousin.

He looked in the back seat once, just to see if Ryuuzaki was still back there. She was so quiet that he wasn't sure. She was just sitting there, looking out the window and singing silently along with the songs. He smirked and turned back around.

It was almost ten minutes into the trip that a thought occurred to him.

"Do you even have your license?" he asked Benimitsu, who was doing a decent job driving through the almost empty streets.

"Nope," Benimitsu answered happily, waving to a police car that was passing them on the other side of the road. "Don't really need one in a town this size. Everyone pretty much knows everyone else. It may seem like there are a lot of people here, but most of them are tourists. All the people that actually live here know that I'm a good driver, so no one really cares if I have a license or not. Besides, during this time of day, most of the tourists are down at the beach."

"But even with all the tourists, it's a quiet town. We keep it small and relaxed for a reason," Ryuuzaki said from the back seat, not really talking to anyone in particular. "This is one of the most sought after vacation spots for people in high positions because of the laid-back atmosphere. Our resort's books are usually filled three months in advance and we don't accept walk-ins."

"Yep, we're the premiere resort in this town," Benimitsu bragged. "We've been here since the 1920s, back when old great-grandfather set up his inn and beach house. Those first ones were lost in a typhoon about thirty years ago, but we've built something better since then. We even have our own restaurant in the resort, run by yours truly."

"You're a cook?" he asked incredulously.

"I prefer chef, but yeah. Kind of mind boggling, huh? But that's nothing compared to what Sacchan does. She runs the whole hotel part of it by herself. She keeps all forty rooms looking spotless and all the guests happy. I was a little worried when she first started doing it when she was ten, but she's a pro at it now."

"You were working when you were ten?" he turned around and asked her. She looked sheepish and gave him an embarrassed smile.

"It's a family owned operation, Ryo-kun," Benimitsu said. "Even the pool boy is a Ryuuzaki, although he's more of a grounds keeper than a pool boy. Don't worry about Sacchan though, huh? Oyaji used to help her with all the hard stuff, but she gradually took over. She said she was happy to do it and every summer she's right back here ready to get the job done. She's actually really stubborn when she wants to be."

Ryuuzaki blushed heavily and pointedly stared out the window. He turned back around and watched the road while Benimitsu went on talking about the hotel.

"The restaurant opens out right on to the beach and we get a lot of beach goers, not just the resort guests. The water's only a five-minute walk from the resort, but be careful about going because you'll end up staying a lot longer than you expected. You'll see when we get there, huh? This place is the best-kept secret in Japan. Hell, we only get the train through here because a member of the Diet likes to stay here on vacations. It's just plain beautiful."

When they got to the hotel, he saw that Benimitsu was right. The blue ocean was just out in the distance beyond crystal white beaches and sand dunes. He was sure that the water would be crystal clear and he wondered if there would be any reefs. There were quite a few people milling about on the hot sands, but even at the busy food, rental, and souvenir stands there was a lazy and relaxed feel to it. Big palm trees and hibiscus and crepe myrtles of every color grew here and there, probably tended with great care by the locals. Even Ryoma had to say it was beautiful.

The hotel was another matter. It was amazing. There were supposedly forty rooms, but they were all on the first level. It was built in the traditional fashion and looked like it came out of the feudal era. There was probably a stone garden and a koi pond in there somewhere. He could see where the restaurant started by the slant of the tiled roof. It faced the beach, so he couldn't see much of it, but it had to be big from what he saw. There was vegetation everywhere, making the hotel look like a picture from a tropical paradise manga or something. He was going to go soft in a place like this.

"Sacchan!"

An old man with long brown hair tied behind his head came running out of the gate-like front door of the hotel. He ran straight to Ryuuzaki, who had just stepped out of the car, and hugged her, picking her up and swinging her around in the process.

"Oh, Sacchan! My sweet, little Sacchan! I missed you so much!"

"Uncle, I was only gone for an hour," she said with a smile.

"I know! I could barely stand you being gone so long! Don't ever leave again!"

"Uncle…"

Ryoma ducked to avoid her braids as her crazy uncle in a kimono spun her around. Benimitsu touched his shoulder and pointed to the trunk.

"Come on. This will take a while," Benimitsu said.

The two of them unloaded Ryoma's stuff and brought it into the lobby of the hotel. The hotel owner followed, hugging and carrying Ryuuzaki all at once.

"I know that you're my assistant, but do you have to run all my errands?" the man whined. "Can't you just tell me no sometimes? You know how much I wish you would!"

"Uncle…don't forget about Ryoma-kun."

The old man pouted as if he were a child being scolded by his mother. "Fine."

Ryuuzaki was back on her own two feet and the old man was jerking his hand up and down in what might have been a handshake.

"Nice to finally meet you, Ryoma. Nanjirou and Sacchan have told me all about you! I'm Ryuuzaki Shouichirou. Nice to me you. Let's not waste any time, right? Your room will be number forty-six. Beni will take your things there. Rooms forty-one through fifty are all reserved for staff members, so don't hesitate to knock on our doors if you have any questions. Now, let's get you a uniform and then I'll give you a grand tour of our fine establishment."

He was pushed along by the old man, only able to glance back at his stuff and a waving Benimitsu. It was really annoying. He could walk by himself, damn it! His only comfort was that Ryuuzaki was being pushed along with him.

"On second thought, Sacchan will give you a tour of the resort. She's so much better at it than I am."

Suddenly he was pushed inside a linen closet. He turned around to see Shouichirou shutting the door on Ryuuzaki.

"I'm sorry, Sacchan, but this is no place for you. Women's pure eyes should not gaze upon the contents of a male's uniform," the idiot said with great dramatic flair.

"Uncle, I've been washing those uniforms for years now," she said with a humoring smile.

"I know! Haven't I corrupted you enough, my sweet, little Sacchan? Haven't I? Just wait outside, right?"

He shut the door on her. Ryoma didn't know how Ryuuzaki put up with such a crazy and rude uncle.

"Oh, I'm just so happy to find someone that won't fall for my cute Sacchan! It's been so hard," the owner sighed. "I couldn't hire anyone around her age, and a cute girl like that would turn any respectable older man into a dirty old man."

"What the hell makes you think I won't fall for her, then?" he asked, annoyed that he was being dismissed so easily.

"Well, Nanjirou only liked older women when we were young. I just thought that you would be the same," Shouichirou said with a stupid looking frown on his face. "Are you telling me that you're interested in my cute little niece?"

"Of course not!" he yelled automatically, his blushing face belying his claim.

"Then welcome to the Ryuuzaki Resort staff," the owner said.

With a smile he held out the white shirt and navy shorts that would be Ryoma's uniform. With a certain amount of trepidation, Ryoma took the uniform. It was going to be a long summer.

* * *

><p>"Moshi-moshi."<p>

"Ah, Sacchan. Just who I wanted to talk to. How have you been? That crazy son with a niece complex and grandkid with a cousin complex are treating you well, right?"

"Hai, Obaa-chan. I'm fine, but what are you doing calling so late?"

"Nanjirou just called and said that Ryoma's working with you. How is that boy getting along? Those two crazies haven't killed him yet, have they?"

"No. Why would they?"

"No reason. No reason. I was a little worried, but if they haven't killed him yet, I'm sure that kid will be fine. Be sure not to flirt with him too much, or you might get him in trouble."

"Obaa-chan!"

"Ha, ha! Have I embarrassed you? Knowing you, you'll hardly speak to him now, am I right?"

"Obaa-chan…"

"Ha, ha. Just a little joke, kiddo. Well, I'm about to go through a tunnel, so I'll talk to you later. Goodnight, Sacchan."

"Goodnight, Obaa-chan."


	2. The Job

**Chapter Two: The Job**

The job wasn't hard really. In fact, it was boring.

Go to market early in the morning and buy whatever the restaurant wanted. Change the sheets, towels, and soaps when the guests were gone. Clean the rooms and straighten everything up. Wash the used sheets and towels. Fold the cleaned sheets and towels. Put the sheets and towels in the linen closet. Sweep and mop the floors. Go back to market once the lunch rush was gone and stock up again. Spend the rest of the afternoon doing whatever he wanted until it was time to waiter at the restaurant during the dinner rush with another one of her cousins. Yumiko, if he wasn't mistaken.

It was everything Ryuuzaki used to do on her own, but with him working with her, she only had to do half as much. They went to the market together, cleaned together, and waited on the guests together. She was better at it than he was, because she actually tried to be nice to the guests and customers. He had never seen her talk so much in all the time he had known her, and so politely to boot. Despite that, it wasn't until the third day of working together that they actually had a conversation that didn't involve simple one-sentence questions, answers, and responses. He knew they were busy and that she was extremely shy, but this was just ridiculous.

So, during their third afternoon trip to the market when she decided to finally initiate a conversation, he took the chance.

"Eto, Ryoma-kun, did you…meet anyone…interesting in America?"

"I met a guy who I was always having to save, just like you," he said as if it were the most troublesome thing in the world. "It's amazing how some people just can't stick up for themselves."

Yes, he took the chance to insult her, because he was angry that she would ignore him in favor of her stupid cousin, and her stupid uncle, and the stupid guests who were freaking strangers to her for Karupin's sake. Hadn't they known each other for a couple of years?

He was vaguely pleased when she went ten shades of red and hung her head like Karupin did when he smacked the cat on the nose (not that he had ever done that more than once, and on accident the first time). Of course, he felt horrible when she apologized so broken-heartedly.

"Gomen, Ryoma-kun. I don't mean to be such a b-bother. Please…d-don't concern yourself with me…anymore. I…I'll be f-fine without your help."

No, wait! That's not what she was supposed to say! She was supposed to say that she was sorry and that she was grateful and if he could please save her anytime, because she was weak and needed him to help her out. Didn't she know that was how it was supposed to go, how it was supposed to be? Did he have to explain everything for her?

"You won't be fine without me," he said hastily, anger rising in his voice. "You can't even walk down the street without getting into trouble. You need me."

She did the one thing he hated for her to do. She glared and pouted at him at the same time. It was something she did that made her irresistibly cute and caused little pangs of pain somewhere in his chest all in one.

"Ryoma-kun is an idiot!" she yelled and ran off ahead to the market.

"Hey! Wait!"

She must be really mad at him to yell at him like that. What did he do? He only told her the truth! He took off after her and soon caught up when she had to slow down to buy something on the list for today.

"Why are you mad? I didn't do anything!"

"Do you really think so little of me?" she asked him angrily, face blushing with righteous fury. "I can take care of myself, Ryoma! I did it before you came to Japan, I did it while you were in America, and I can especially do it after you leave. I don't need you to save me all the time. I can do things on my own, for your information."

And all it took for her to speak so expertly to him was to make her furious. He saw no reason to stop now. Arguing with her was new, but not unmanageable.

"What about the time at the train station?" he demanded. "You weren't taking care of things too well then were you?"

"I would have if you had waited a little longer!" she protested, trying to walk away from him once she was done purchasing the fish to be cooked for dinner.

He followed on her heels. "How would you take care of it? You're just a little girl!"

She stopped and turned around to face him. He almost ran into her, but managed to stop in time.

"It's called mace and kick them where it hurts!" she yelled into his face.

He was a little worried for his own sweet spot in that moment, but then he saw the tears in her eyes. All his anger and worries vanished as she started to sob. He didn't know what to do. What did you do to a crying girl to get her to stop? What had Momo-senpai said to do? Hit her until she stops? That couldn't be right! Hold her until she stops? It was worth a try.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. She tried to push him away and started to beat on his chest with pathetic little fists.

"N-no! I'm m-m-mad at you!" she yelled through sobs.

Stupid, stubborn girl. He squeezed her until she couldn't move. She struggled a little to get out of his grasp, but he held on tight. Eventually she gave up and just wept into his shoulder. She was getting his shirt wet, but the cries where becoming less sharp and not as many. When it was all sniffles and a few trailing tears, he whispered something he thought he would never say to her.

"Gomen, Ryuuzaki."

"No, I'm sorry. I…I shouldn't have…bl-blown up like that. Do you f-forgive me?"

"Betsuni."

She laughed and he had to wonder what was funny about that, but at least she wasn't crying.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Y-you can let go now."

He let go of her as if she where something poisonous and pulled his hat down to hide his blush.

"Come on," he grumbled. "We still have stuff to buy."

They finished the shopping without a hitch and she started talking to him more after their little fight. If that wasn't enough, he also came away with something more. He realized he never wanted to hear her cry again.

* * *

><p>"Obaa-chan, Ryoma and I got into a fight today."<p>

"A fight? Are you alright? He didn't make you cry did he? If he made you cry—"

"It's okay, Obaa-san. He made me cry a little, but he apologized."

"That kid apologized? I never thought I'd live to see it. But you didn't tell Beni or Shou-kun that he made you cry did you?"

"No. Why? Do you think I should, Obaa-chan?"

"Of course not! Do you know what they would do to that poor kid? Let's just keep this a secret between us girls, okay?"

"Hai!"


	3. The Other Side

**Chapter Three: The Other Side**

There was a tennis court at the resort that he used every day whenever he had time off. He had brought his racket and tennis equipment thinking he would spend the rest of the time bouncing balls off a wall, so he was pleasantly surprised when the owner had showed him the tennis court on his tour the first day. Arakawa-san, a guest at the resort who had booked his room for the whole summer, was actually a pretty good player and he and Ryoma would often have friendly matches. If nothing else, it kept his skills up.

There were also lots of other things to do at the resort to entertain the guests. There were two ping-pong tables, shuffleboard, horseshoes, and mini-golf around the corner, but the pool was on this side of the resort, right next to the court. That was how he learned that Ryuuzaki went for a swim every day before their shift at the restaurant. The resort opened out onto the beach, so he wondered why she always used the pool, but he guessed if she went to swim in the ocean, she wouldn't make it back in time for her shift. Knowing her, she would probably get in trouble on the way as well.

He and Arakawa-san always paused their game when she came out. It was inevitable. Even in the conservative one-piece she wore as a swimsuit, she was about the cutest thing on two legs. Those long braids of hers would be curled up into buns high on either side of her head. Her smile would almost reach her ears and she would giggle every time she first stepped into the water. He had never seen her more happy or animated as when she was swimming.

It was a new side to Ryuuzaki he never thought existed. He had thought she was always meek and quiet, but in the water she was loud and playful and sang and talked to herself as if she had no cares in the world. He had a feeling she only did this when no one was watching and he was always embarrassed to watch it, like he had caught her undressing or something, but he couldn't not watch.

"If you stare at her like that, Ryuuzaki-san will fire you," Arakawa would always warn him. "And don't let her know you're watching or she'll never come out again."

He knew that. It was the only reason he went back to playing the match. He was just glad that Arakawa-san wasn't a better tennis player. If he was, Ryoma couldn't sneak glances every time it was Arakawa-san's serve.

* * *

><p>"It feels like someone is watching me sometimes when I swim, Obaa-chan, but when I look, I only see Ryoma-kun and Arakawa-san playing tennis. Do you think I'm going crazy?"<p>

"Far from it, Sacchan. You're just really naïve."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'll tell you when you're older. For now, don't worry about it. He'll get used to it sooner or later."

"Who will get used to what?"

"No one, kiddo. Just keep wearing a one-piece and I won't have to come down there and pinch a few cheeks."

"What do swimsuits have to do with it? You're really confusing me, Obaa-chan."

"I know, kiddo. I apologize. I'll call you again tomorrow, okay? Ja."

"Ja, Obaa-chan."


	4. The Accident

**Chapter Four: The Accident**

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!"

Ryoma sighed wearily as the girl sitting on top of him continued to apologize. She had been going on like that for the past five minutes and while he thought her blushing face was very cute, he was growing tired of the same phrase. Couldn't she say something interesting? Something like 'I love your tennis, Ryoma-kun!' Insert heart and flowery, sparkling background.

Before she could apologize again, he slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Ryuuzaki," he growled. "I said it's fine."

He could hear a long string of buts and it's all my faults behind his hand, but he would have none of it. Sure, she had locked them in the supply closet on accident. Then after they had tried banging on the door for ten minutes, she had leaned against the impossibly high stack of towels and ended up toppling the stupid thing. It was inevitable that once she tried to run from the avalanche of white and plush softness she tripped over her own feet. It was a matter of course that she would land on him to break her fall, in turn knocking him to the floor, causing the both of them to become the landing spot for a mountain of freshly laundered towels. But none of that was Ryuuzaki's fault, because if it was Ryuuzaki's fault, she would start crying, and if there was one thing he couldn't stand it was a crying Ryuuzaki, especially not when she was literally staring him in the face.

"If I hear one more apology, I will hate you. Understand?"

She nodded and he removed his hand. It revealed a frown and he sighed when she went limp with defeat and buried her face into his chest. How were they ever going to get out of this mess? Only their shoulders and heads weren't buried underneath the pile of towels, leaving only their hands and arms free to do anything and at such an awkward position there was no way to get leverage. They were stuck. They could scream, but with all those towels on top of them, they would be impossible to hear unless someone was standing next to the door. He only hoped that her idiot cousin or stupid uncle noticed they were gone and came looking for them.

They didn't come soon enough, because she got fidgety. She started wiggling around and at first, it only tickled his stomach a little, just because that was where he was most ticklish, but it soon turned into something else when she wiggled a little harder. Whatever it was, it made his blood too hot and his face flush.

He hadn't meant to grab her braids. He had only meant to get her attention somehow and the braids had ended up in his hands. Instinctively, he had held on to that silky feel and ended up yanking her hair in surprise.

She gasped and her back arched, trying to keep her hair as slack as possible. It was too bad that her hips dug into his when she did that. It made his blood like fire and he pulled on her hair tighter.

"Ow!"

She wiggled even more, so that he was about to go insane with the heat of his own body.

"Stop moving!" he yelled angrily.

"Stop pulling!"

But her hands fisted in his shirt at his sides, making the insides of him searing hot and he ended up pulling harder.

"Then stop moving!" he yelled desperately.

"Stop it, Ryoma!" she yelled, moving against him more than ever.

"No, you stop!"

"Ryoma!"

He looked up at her and suddenly his entire body was frozen. In the corner of her eyes there were tears pooling and as he watched, they fell down her face.

"Ite," she whispered, still struggling against him.

He felt the worst he had ever felt in his life. He quickly let go of her braids and hugged her to him.

"Gomen, Ryuuzaki. Gomen," he whispered into her hair.

Hugging her had worked before, but somehow it felt different this time. She was shaking against him, but other than that she was still. He didn't know what to do to help her. Should he apologize for what his body did? He had no idea his body could react that way to her. Had she felt it too? He hoped she didn't. He would be really embarrassed if she ever found out she could do that to him.

"A-ano…R-Ryoma-kun, something…something's pushing into my back," she said quietly into his shoulder. "It really hurts."

"Your back?" he repeated.

She nodded against his chest. "I can't reach it."

He slid his hands under the towels and wrapped his arms around her back, running his hands over it to try and feel what the problem was. At about the middle of her back, he found something that felt like wire. When he touched it, she flinched and then went stiff and wouldn't move. Where it touched her back, he felt something warm, wet, and sticky. Not wasting any more time, he lifted whatever it was off her back and slid it out so he could see what it was.  
>It was a metal clothes hanger. He ran a finger along the edge of it and took in a quick breath when he cut his finger.<p>

"Ow," he said, sucking on the wound. The metal at the end was sharp, like someone had tried to cut it, but had only made it jagged. He quickly threw the hanger away and looked at the hand that had pulled it out. There was blood on it.

"Ryuuzaki, are you bleeding?" he demanded.

"Probably," she answered quietly.

He cursed and pulled a towel out from around them, causing a few more to fall around them. He didn't pay that any mind and quickly slipped the towel under the pile and pressed it onto her wound. She hissed and her hands fisted in his shirt again, but she smiled her thanks at him.

"How bad is it?" he asked her.

"Not too bad."

And it must not have been, because she smiled at him once and closed her eyes with a peaceful look. The towel would stop the bleeding, hopefully.

"Why didn't you say something sooner, baka?" he scolded.

She shrugged and wouldn't look at him. She would only flinch every now and then as he pressed the towel into her back a little too hard. Her breathing was starting to speed up and he was starting to worry.

Fortunately, it didn't take her idiot cousin much longer to find them and bail them out. When they finally got her out and removed the towel, he could see just how bad it was. She had lied to him. The scratch was deep and just as jagged as the hanger that caused. It was about six centimeters long and ran down the exact middle of her back. It started bleeding again when they took off the towel. She only flinched a few times when her uncle cleaned her up. He hadn't known she could handle pain so well. If he had known, he would have worried about her more.

The stupid hanger had cut open not only her heavy cotton shirt, but her back as well. Who puts a hanger in a tower of towels anyway? It was a really stupid situation.

"You should have said something," he had practically growled at her.

"I know. I'm sorry," she said with an apologetic smile.

It was then that he figured out that she blamed herself for it. Forget that he had made her wiggle so much by pulling her hair and had probably made it ten times worse than it should have been. She was so stupid.

It healed quickly enough. It left a thin white scar down her back that he would always see when he watched her swim in the pool. It was just his reminder that she was forgiving to everyone but herself and he had to make sure she didn't overdo it.

* * *

><p>"Shou-chan and Beni told me what happened! Are you alright, Sacchan?"<p>

"I'm fine, Obaa-chan. It's just a little scratch. Please don't worry."

"I heard Ryoma was there with you when it happened."

"Yes, he was. But both of us were trapped, so he couldn't really do much. He did all that he could though and I didn't lose as much blood as I would have if he hadn't been there."

"That sounds like Ryoma. He's a good boy, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is."


	5. The Sunday

**Chapter Five: The Sunday**

Every Sunday, the restaurant closed down and all the guests were invited to a free dinner with the resort staff. Most of the regular guests, the ones that booked a room for the entire summer, showed up and everyone sat down to a nice, relaxing candlelit meal with the restaurant doors open to let in the refreshing sea breeze.

Everyone enjoyed it, but the ones who enjoyed it the most were the staff. He learned quickly that Sunday mornings were spent down at the beach under two large umbrellas and a sheer canopy. With the only thing to worry about being dinner and cleaning, which was done in the middle of the day when it was too hot to stay on the beach, they could all relax under the warm sun with some cold drinks from the cooler and the cool ocean sighing away beside them.

Ryuuzaki was always the first in the water, Benimitsu following closely behind her. Ryoma stayed under one of the umbrellas, a beach towel and white sand making a comfortable spot to take a nap. He watched the two cousins play in the sparkling blue waters. Ryuuzaki laughed and giggled whenever Benimitsu splashed her and she splashed back everything he dished out and more. If he hadn't known they were cousins, he might have thought they were lovers.

"Sickening, isn't it?" Yumiko asked him from under the canopy.

Yumiko was Ryuuzaki's twenty-year-old drop dead gorgeous cousin. She was the waitress at the restaurant and was very popular among the customers as the sharp-tongued yet kind leading lady. She ran the restaurant while Benimitsu ran the kitchen. She was currently playing cards with her older brother Heiji and her younger brother Yamimaru. Heiji was the strong but silent groundskeeper responsible for keeping the recreation area and surroundings of the resort looking pristine. He was a natural with plants, Ryuuzaki had told him. Yamimaru was the night owl who worked the late shift in the lobby. He always looked tired and always had a frown on, but he was probably the nicest person out of them all, Ryuuzaki had whispered to him when he had first met the sallow looking man. All three of them had the reddish brown hair and blue eyes he was starting to associate with the Ryuuzaki family. It was only Ryuuzaki that had dark eyes like her grandmother's.

"It's because she's the baby," Yumiko went on, sending him a pointed look. "That's why those two can't get over her. If you keep filming her like that, people will think you're a pervert, Uncle."

Her idiot uncle was indeed filming the whole thing, avidly gazing at the picture on the foldout screen.

"It's a shame they're related," Shouichirou replied, actually tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "I would have loved to marry her into the family and keep her forever."

"If she wasn't related, she'd have nothing to do with either of you, stupid old man."

"You're so harsh and cruel, Yumi-chan," Shouichirou pouted.

"I'm not harsh! Or cruel! Do you think I'm harsh, Heiji-nii?"

Heiji nodded his head.

"Do you think she's cruel?" Yamimaru asked with a yawn when Yumiko looked hurt.

Heiji shook his head.

"See? I'm not harsh or cruel!" Yumiko told her uncle triumphantly, only to be ignored in favor of watching Ryuuzaki and her idiot cousin frolic through the waves.

This family was so screwed up. He thought his senpai-tachi were weird until he met the rest of Ryuuzaki's family. Ryuuzaki had to be the only normal one in the bunch. Didn't they realize how disgusting it was for Benimitsu to hang all over her like that?

"But really, doesn't it just make your skin crawl?" Yumiko asked him, not looking up from the card game. "Just you watch. In about ten minutes, he'll come up here and take a nap and then she'll follow and take a nap with him. And they'll snuggle and snore together and then I'll put sand down that pervert's pants for thinking he could touch my little cousin like that. Just you wait."

Heiji nodded and Yamimaru yawned.

She was right though. They both came out of the water a little later and lay underneath the other umbrella while Shouichirou passed around some cold cans of Ponta. Benimitsu was asleep before he even got a can of Ryoma's favorite soda and Ryuuzaki was curled up at his side, sipping her own cherry Ponta every now and then. He watched with a certain twinge of annoyance as Benimitsu's arm wrapped around her and she laid her head on his chest. He just couldn't stand watching that disgusting display. He went for his own swim instead.

The water was cool and just as clear as he thought it would be. It was relaxing and he just floated on his back most of the time, but just staring up at the clouds was starting to get really boring. Maybe he could find a sand tennis court somewhere.

He was surprised to see her come into his line of vision.

"Is…is everything alright, Ryoma-kun?" Ryuuzaki asked. "Yami-kun said that you were upset."

He just stared at her. He was angry with her and he didn't know why, which only made his anger worse.

"A-ano…was the Ponta bad? I can go get a different flavor if you want," she offered, trying to please him in any way possible. Sometimes he thought she would actually drop dead if he asked her to, not that he would ever ask that. It was impossible to stay angry with her when she made that caring, worrying face.

He sighed. "You and your cousins sure are close."

She smiled and sat down in the water. It rose to her shoulders, but hid none of her, so he wondered how it gave her the courage not to stutter when she talked to him. Who knew all you had to do was add water and you would get a Ryuuzaki that could speak clearly?

"We've spent our summers together ever since I can remember. The resort is like my second home. Everyone was surprised when I started to manage the hotel part of it when I was ten, but to me it was just what I had been doing all my life. Auntie always let me tag along for all of that stuff."

"What happened to your Aunt?" he asked without thinking. He wanted to kick himself when her smile turned sad.

"She died. When I was nine. She got really sick and then her body just sort of gave up, but even when she was that sick, I don't think she ever stopped fighting to live. She was a very strong lady and I still look up to her."

He sat beside her then and as she faced the ocean and stared out into the pretty water, he faced her and stared at her pretty eyes.

"Sorry," he mumbled, wishing she would stop smiling so sadly.

"Don't be. It happened a long time ago. I miss her, but I haven't forgotten her. That's how I know everything's going to be okay."

Really, he never knew she was such a strong person. She was sort of like the ocean now that he thought about. Even now, the waves hitting the two of them were quiet and gentle, but when you got to deeper waters, you could see how strong the ocean really was. He was never really the type for fancy metaphors, so he shook that weird ocean thought away and talked about something else.

"Do you wish you could spend all of your time here instead of going back to Tokyo?"

What a stupid question! He didn't want to know the answer. Please, don't let her have heard it.

"I miss this place when I'm gone," she answered with a fond smile, "but my life's back in Tokyo, with Obaa-chan and Tomo-chan and the senpai-tachi. I'd miss them too much if I stayed here."

"Good to know," he whispered with relief.

"What?"

"What do you think you'll do when you get older? Will you work here?" he asked quickly.

"They only need me during the summer. I was thinking about becoming a teacher, maybe. That way, I could do both."

The smiled she gave him sparkled as much as the water.

"You smile too much," he told her, floating on his back again to hide the blush on his face.

"Gomen," she replied sadly. He was sure he could she her frown if he was brave enough to look.

"And you apologize too much," he grumbled.

"Go— ah!"

There was a smacking sound and he sat up quickly to see her holding her hand over her mouth to stop the apology. Her wide eyes and guilty expression made him chuckle, which soon turned into laughter. She blushed furiously, but she laughed with him after a moment.

They stayed like that the rest of the morning, just talking like that. It was one of the best times of his life, and the only best time of his life that took place outside of a tennis court. They ended up doing the same every Sunday and he knew he had never had a better summer. He got to learn all types of things about Ryuuzaki that he never would have thought possible.

All too soon it was time to head back to the hotel and clean the rooms and do the laundry. Benimitsu, Yumiko, and Yamimaru actually did the shopping for that night's dinner, which was always appreciated. By the time they had finished with all the rooms, the food was already on the long table they had set up in the middle of the restaurant. Somehow, he managed to get a seat by Ryuuzaki. Arakawa-san, who sat on her other side, gave him a thumbs up while Benimitsu glared at him.

At the Sunday dinners, he always learned just how influential the Ryuuzaki Resort was. There was Himura-san, the retired Pulitzer Prize winning author. There was Kazama-san, the yakuza boss. Arakawa-san was actually from a noble family and CEO of the Arakawa Group. Hanako-san was a wealthy heiress who also practiced medicine in a free clinic that she ran. Juugo-san was a member of the Diet. And all of them could talk for hours about any number of things. Ryuuzaki listened to them with fascination sometimes, but most of the time he and she would talk quietly amongst themselves the whole meal.

After they ate, they would turn on some music and everyone would dance. He didn't know how, but Ryuuzaki helped him learn little by little. It was difficult going, especially since he had to hold her so close without blushing, or else lose face. He got used to holding her eventually and the steps seemed to come easier and she didn't trip over his feet as often. He could focus on her eyes, where he could see just how much she liked to dance.

By this time, the sun had always set and the only light would be from the candles and maybe the moon if it was out that night and he could blush all he wanted without her noticing. That was why he held her closer then and wouldn't look away from her eyes. He knew she was blushing even though he couldn't see it.

It went on like that for the rest of the summer. Without him noticing, the summer had almost flown by. It was probably the next to last Sunday they might spend together that he realized their time was almost over. Summer was coming to an end, and with it, they would both go back to their lives, he to America most likely, and she to Tokyo.

The moon was full and bright that Sunday. The candle glow seemed brighter too, because he could see her blush, which meant she could see his. Somehow, he couldn't find it within himself to care. He stared into those honey-brown eyes and kissed her.

* * *

><p>"Obaa-chan, something wonderful happened tonight."<p>

"Oh? Care to elaborate?"

"Not really. But I think Uncle might send Ryoma home."

"Oh? And just what did he do to get sent home, Sacchan?"

"I…I-I'd rather not s-say. It's really embarrassing."

"Good choice! A lady never kisses and tells, Sacchan."

"Obaa-chan!"

"Was it everything you hoped it would be?"

"Yes. And so much more."

"Congratulations, my Sacchan."

"Arigatou, Obaa-chan."


	6. The End

**Chapter Six: The End**

And that was really the end of his great summer working at the Ryuuzaki Resort, arguably the best summer of his young life. Naturally, taking Ryuuzaki's first kiss nearly cost him his life via deranged cousin and psycho uncle. Seriously. It was only thanks to a handy cutting board that Heiji was able to deflect the two kitchen knives thrown his way. On the plus side, he got to see Ryuuzaki spitting mad at someone. He hoped he never pissed her off enough for her to scold him the way she scolded Shouichirou and Benimitsu.

Shouichirou had called his father and told him what had happened, expecting Oyaji to do something about it, which was a mistake on Shouichirou's part. Oyaji was nothing if not proud of him. He even heard congratulations sent his way from the other end of phone and a proposition for marriage between him and Ryuuzaki that had both him and Shouichirou hanging up the phone angrily. Baka Oyaji!

Benimitsu couldn't get him to the train station fast enough. He almost got a ticket for speeding.

Neither Shouichirou nor Benimitsu could stop Ryuuzaki from seeing him off he was glad to say. She wished him well and told him that if he wanted to come back next summer, she could persuade her uncle. He told her he would like that. And just because he could, he kissed her again before he got on the train. He had to run from Benimitsu, but her laugh made it worth it.

As he watched her slip away as the train moved on, he had to wonder if he maybe shouldn't have kissed her. They could have spent a little more time together until the very end.

No, looking back on it, he wouldn't have changed one thing. He had no regrets when it came to this summer. Besides, even if her crazy uncle and cousin tried to kill him, he would be back next summer.

He guessed he would have to thank that Baka Oyaji when he got home. It had been one hell of a summer.

* * *

><p>"So you're going back to America?"<p>

"Yeah. Los Angeles this time. I'll call you when I get there."

"Okay. Have a nice flight, Ryoma-kun."

"I will."

"And have fun with your tennis. I-I'll be routing for you."

"Hey, I'll probably call you before I have any matches. Don't wish me luck yet."

"I don't know, Ryoma-kun. It is you."

"Betsuni."

"Do your best!"

"Heh. I always do. Talk to you later, Ryuuzaki."

"Talk to you later, Ryoma-kun."


End file.
